


Marked

by SutcliffonFire



Series: Left an Impression [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, I love to think that Zen is albino (His eyes tell me that he is), Jumin and Jaehee are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutcliffonFire/pseuds/SutcliffonFire
Summary: He loves to show off to the world that you're his, so it is only fair that you get to show the world that he is yours too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I were up at 1 am talking about random shit and I had this one thought that she loved: What if MC kisses Zen and leaves a prominent mark on his cheek? I’m talking about a blood red lip mark and Zen just loves it and keeps it on him? And I got curious and tried to write a scenario for it.. Hope you all enjoy!

The party was already active as you ticked off the last guest to enter. The rest of the RFA was out interacting with the guests so you decided to join into the activities. As a host, you have a duty to fulfill and ensure that each guest was more than satisfied with the party. While Jaehee noted that there were barely any complaints, you had taken note of several problems involving the hacker going after “Lucky Kim” and nearly attacking the Lady of the Baskets and the hoards of women chasing after Jumin and Zen. (Irritatingly enough, those women have chosen to ignore the statement Zen made earlier this evening.)

“Princess!” Zen’s voice called out, immediately you sought out his face in the crowd. He was surrounded by captivated women, some of which seemed to be staring you down as you approached your partner. 

“Hello, Zen! How are these lovely women treating you?” You inquired after kissing him on the cheek. You lingered on his cheek, side-eyeing the women as you left a rather prominent lipstick mark on his cheek. You didn’t mind the fact that Zen attracted a lot of female attention, but you did mind it when they decided they weren’t going to respect that he had chosen you.

“Just fine, my Love! Although they seem a little too taken with my face. I don’t blame them though!” He replied, gently kissing your forehead in return. His affection warmed you as leaned closer into his touch. He never fails to shower you with the love with each moment that he has you in his arms.

“Oh Zenny!~ You have a smudge on your cheek!” one of the women commented, “Let me clean it up for you!” She had begun to reach for Zen’s face with a handkerchief when Zen held up a hand to her.

“Sorry, but I have to stop you there. I like the shade of red MC left on me, and I’m quite proud of it. It shows that even when she is mine, I am hers.” He stated while sliding his arm around your waist. “I am flattered you all agree with me that I am handsome, but I am taken. Please respect that from now on.”  
His little speech had you smiling wider and wider as Zen (once again, for probably the millionth time) kissed you and showed off to the world once more that you are his and he is yours.


End file.
